battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tip and Tricks Outdated
HammerheadB.png HammerheadA.png Bildschirmfoto 2011-11-23 um 10.45.30.png Floating Fortress.png Strike Missile D51-L.png New Outpost.png Sentinel Missiles.png This is for tip and tricks that experenced player have learned to pass onto new players just starting the game. __FORCETOC__ General *'Ask questions! If you don't understand something or need help of any kind just ask. There is a good chance that someone will help you.' *'Ask in chat for the sector borders and any rules of the sector that you have joined because some sectors may have rules they follow to make play easyer. This can advert any mistakes on your part.' *'Why can i not send merc fleets and resourse crates?' This is because the game allows a player to recieve only one merc fleet AND one resourse crate per-day. This means that if the player your are looking for is not in your friends list to send a merc fleet or resourse crate they have already recieved one that day and that is the reason they are not showing up. This is confirmed here. *Comms **A Fast way to list base coords. By typeing "/base" in the chat line and hitting enter a player can quickly list their base coords for other players to see. **You can type some coordinates in the comms window and then click on them as a kind of temporary bookmark. *Read A Complete Guide to Battle Pirates in the Kixeye forum. Bugs & Cheats There is a bug to instant repair any ships no matter how hard they are damaged! Note: With this bug you can easily win the Revenge Raids What you need: - 1 or more Fleet with some bigs ships in it (For example Floating Fortress or Levis) - A Friend or a 2nd Account Ship repair: Okay here i will explain how you can use this bug. Let your destoryed or damaged fleet(s) dock into your base, while you are on the "Map" view. Don't go into your base after the fleet(s) docked! If you go into your base before you used the bug you cant use the bug to repair your ships. After the ship disappears from the map and is docked to your base you need a friends help! This friend will have to watch your base with the "Friend View" option. He has to watch your Base after the destroyed fleet docked into your base and then he has to leave your Base with the "Return to Base" button! After that you can go into your Base and the fleet that was destroyed is repaired and ready to farm some drac fleet again With this bug you can win the revenge raid in your sector! NO LONGER WORKS AFTER RAID 3....WHY? The Answer: Because this was an exploit that was patched after Revenge Raid III. Ships and Fleets *To repair your ships faster in the early stages of the game break up you fleet into segmets and repair them so that the fleets repair time is less than 5 mins. To do this remove damaged ships from a fleet untill the repair time says less that 5 mins then repair those ships. After you get those ships in the fleet repaired add more damaged ones keeping the time below 5 min so your can use the speed-up feature and complete repairs fast untill the fleet is fully repaired. *Making ships that have less than 300 ship health allows you to speed-up repair on them because the game repairs at a speed of 1 ship health per second. So, 5 min max time for speed-up feature makes 60 ship health per min equals 5 X 60 = 300 ship health. With the use of the tip above you can repair a fleet of ships, were each ship has less than 300 ship health, that should take close to 25 min in less that 1 min. *Place ships of less than 300 ship health as the front ships in fleets that are attacking Dracanion fleets so they can soak up the damage and have heavyer ships following them up to deal the killing blow. This will allow you to keep fleets repaired up and in fighting shape when dealing with most NPC fleets. *There is an offline Ship Builder utillity available in which different hull configurations can be tested offline. It gives build times, damage, repair time, etc. However, please note that as of the time this was written, the Offline Ship Builder does not incorporate some of the newer specials, or any draconian technology. *Timing out battles - If your fleet gets into a battle by mistake with another players fleet both players are able to get out of the battle without taking any damage by each turning their fleets away from each other and staying out of weapon range. Then the players just have to wait 5 mins for the battle to time out. *Flipping between ships in ship battles - While in fleet combat you can hit the left and right arrow keys to jump or flip between the ships in your fleet. *If your fleet attackes a base, it can hold up to 500% of it's regular max cargo. *If your fleet is mining and is in danger of being attacked by a Draconinan fleet, as happen regulary, you can release the resource. Your fleet won't be attacked. Afterwards you can easily reclaim the resource and continue mining. *A white skull on a resource or salvage fleet means you control a mine or cargo ship, a red skull means it is controlled by another player, and a red dragon on the flag mean's it is computer controlled. You can very easy take over a salvage fleet or resource that is unoccupied and controlled by another player. Carefull though, the other player might not like it. *You can hide a fleet under a drac base for an ambush. You can't be hit that way. Base Design A base is never indestructable, but you should try and make it as hard as possible to hit so that potential attackers will go after easier targets. All bases should have: #Good tower coverage where most of the defence platforms can protect each other. #Impossible to get to the warehouses, outpost and any other important building without having to get past all the defences first. #Defences spread out enough to avoid splash damage. So far the best base layout that included all these is the spiral but with the latest changes in weapon range changes and that islands are now allowed, there are many other types of bases slowly appearing. The best layout for Outpost 3, 4 & 5 are different due to the amount of land squares and buildings available.You can however take the future design in consideration when designing you base. This can make the redesign easier in the future. *You want to protect your Outpost (OP) and warehouses (WH) as much as possible. You lose 20% of your resources when your OP is destroyed, and 10% for EACH warehouse lost. *Resource Gatherers (RG) are NOT important to defend. If they are destroyed, you only lose what is in them and they repair fast. *Protect your dock. A destroyed dock must be repaired before you can launch fleets. *Protect your labs while they are upgrading (research will still carry on if the respective lab is destroyed). There are not enough land tiles to place, even with an OP5, to safely protect all your labs at the same time, so you must decide which ones need protecting, and then move them in and out of the safe zone when you are upgrading them. When a building that is in the process of upgrading is destroyed, extra time will be added to the completion time that was left previously (I know, it sucks). *Research/upgrade your defensive platforms to level 3 ASAP. Level 1 and 2 platforms will fall fast. Lvl 3 will make the attacker decide if it is worth losing a big chunk of his fleet to attack you. Research lvl 3 sentinels. Level 1 and 2 do not hit hard enough to protect you once you are past lvl 17 or so. *Base defence MUST be your priority. Fleet/ship upgrades are secondary. Base Setup and Defense 101 Follow these tips and you will be able to create a formidable fortress and hold on to your resources. *Protect your Outpost and Warehouses at all costs. If you lose these buildings you lose your resources. *Defensive weapons - Don't bother spreading them out to try to cover your entire base. An attacker doesn't care about your entire base, they just want your resources. Arrange your turrets so all your defensive fire is focused on one spot...the attacking fleet. *Re-arrange your land tiles to force attacking fleets to take a specified route. There are several designs that you can use in order to make your base more effective at protecting your resources. *Canals need to be at least 4-squares wide to prevent peacemaker mortars from hitting. *You only need to guard the Warehouses and Outpost. Anything else should be placed upfront to draw fire from the attacking fleet and give your guns more time to target it. *Don't cluster turrets, it will allow them to receive splash damage and will be easy to pick off with rockets. *Try to make your base as 'un-preparable' as possible. This means not separating your turrets in such a way that will allow attackers to send in one fleet to clear a few turrets without bubbling your base, and then sending in another fleet to clear out the last few turrets and getting to your resources. Friendly bubbles If two (or more) players "attack" and then "retreat" without doing each others bases any damage, after a certain number of attacks you get a bubble. *After 4 times you get a 1 hour bubble; * At 10 times you get a 2 day bubble. note: this doesn't require you to do any damage to each other. but two things you need to know to do it right. #Only one person attacks at a time, then, once he's out of the other guys base, the other guy attacks his base.. both retreating. #Only if you BOTH attack at the same time one the 10th attack, then you BOTH get the 2 day bubble. If more than two people want to bubble, pick one to hit each person, doing them one at a time, and just moving to the next after the 10th attack on them. then on the last person they bubble, they have that person hit them at the same time on the 10th hit so everyone has a 2 day bubble. Also note this is why if attacking to kill a base and you enter and leave to many times it will bubble... you may not have been the first one there! Alternatively, you can get your friends to hit your base enough to trigger damage protection. *25-50% will get you an 18 hour bubble *>= 50% and/or the destruction of the Outpost will get you a 1.5 day/1 day 12 hours bubble. A destroyed Outpost alone already gives you about 1 million loot. High level base Design (18+) Curtis Smale published some really good base designs on the Battle Pirates Forum. Outpost 4 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/59417-Mah-little-level-25-base-%28OP-4%29-%28version-5%29 Outpost 5 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/122880-Mah-fun-little-base-(OP-5)-(version-6) http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/123374-My-newest-OP-5-Design-Test. http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/123739-Updated-op5 http://forums.kixeye.com/threads/132609-OP-5-Version-7-LVL-30 Draconian Salvage Fleet Tactics This section is for tactics that players have developed to taken down Draconian salvage fleet fast and easy. One method that works for levels 1-6 always, and sometimes higher: Four Submarines with Havok4, No armor, EU1 or higher, (if you have Shipyard2, use ...) and some trash ship with greater or equal map speed. The key to this is to start with one sub to get used to the timing, and then move to the four-ship fleet. In the battle, turn your ships around, and time their movements so that they stay just ahead of the drac fleets. If you can target the drac ships with missiles, do it; after they're all sunk, you have a lot more leeway when controlling your fleet. Proven tactic, very simple and widely used. Masarykoi 18:03, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Note: The resource dropped is divided between the four resources with slightly more metal than oil, slighly more energy than metal and slightly more zythium than energy. Level 1-3 Fleets Make a fleet with the lead ship (flagship) and/or ships (fleet slots 3 and 4) with below 300 HP, so it/they can be speed-up repaired, Marauder's and Longships are best used for this but lower level players that wil be attacking these fleets may not have them avaiable so use the best ships you have avaiable. Send the 300 hp ship in followed by your other ships directly at the Drac ships. The Drac ships will fire their first rounds on the lead ship/ships most likely distroying or damage them but the time that the Drac fleet is firing on your lead ships will give your other ships the time they need to get into range and deal the killer blows needed to destroy all the Drac ships. Level 4 Fleets Level 5 Fleets Consists of 3 marauder sized and 2 longboat sized draconian ships. The two small ships have close range weapons. One of the bigger ships has splash rockets. One has Assault/Siege Cannons. The last one probably has Strike Missiles. This is good for auto-attacking. Their fleets are relatively weak and have low damage. Drops resources in the 300,000 - 400,000 range. Level 6 Fleets Old tactic here no longer works they have changed the level 6 salvage fleet. Drops around 600,000 resources reference please with a more exact average Level 7 Fleets Level 7 fleets can be attacked with fast hulls with engines and strong armor. These Draconian fleets have weak short range defences, so if you succeed in getting close to them fast, they won't have time to hurt you bad and have no defense against your strong short range weapons. This also works on level 8 fleets. This is a tip I got from an other player and I have not been able to test this strategy personally, so let me know how it goes. Level 8 Fleets Level 8 fleets are only for high levelers, (25+) but are extremly worthwhile to really stock up on resources Level 8 fleets are notirously difficult because they have a MASSIVE ship with 8 (yes, 8!) weapons and Huge shells. the best way of dealing with these is using your own big ships, your FF`s (Floating Fortresses), a sea wolf and a SS (Stalker Submarine). send your 3 FFs turning around to head away from the draconians, while your SS and your sea wolfcircle around out of range. When the draconians reach your FFs, speed the sea wolf and SS into the back of them, and, with your SS armed with rippers and your sea wolf armed with max level HR and watch as the dracs. are bombarded with 30 missiles! Level 9 Fleets Level 9 fleets consist solely of the Draconian equivalent of FF's. Some appear to have engine upgrade since they don't travel at the same speed. One of the easiest ways is to use submarines. Park your submarines right before they submerge and move only when the close combat based ships come to close as they can scan out your position. If your subs have ion thrusters installed on them then you can repeatedly do hit-and-run tactics on the long-range ships. If your subs have level 2 or 3 engine upgrades you can just continuously circle mortar based ships but make sure your ships are stacked or really close. If you are a high leveled player you can use a wolf destroyer with level 4 Thuds with Auto-Loader III, Hardened Barrels III and Engine III. Use whatever armor you like. This gives the ship CRAZY range and KICKDONKEY reload. It has more range than a Peacemaker and faster reload than a Ripper. Works with Leviathans too. Level 9 Draconian Salvage fleet drops resources in the 4 million range with slightly more zynthium.